Level 1237
Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed 38 and 40 Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed 38 and 40 Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed 38 and 40 Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed 38 and 40 Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed 38 and 40 Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed 38 and 40 Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed Federal scheme is not allowed 38 and 40 Noob | other = | candies = 6 | spaces = 81 | previous = 1236 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 1238 | nexttype = Jelly }} }} With only 20 seconds to earn 533,480 points, which equate to earning about 26,680 points per second,533,480 points / 20 seconds = 26,674 points per second six colours making it hard to create the cascades required to spawn extra time candies and blockers reducing available board space, it is an extremely hard level to earn 3 stars. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Reality to earn three stars. Difficulty *Six colours makes it hard to create special candies necessary to destroy the blockers or the cascades required to spawn extra time candies. *All the starting extra time candies on board are underneath the blockers. *The player is required to earn at least 1,680 points per second.33,337 points / 20 seconds = 1,666.85 points per secondThis is the theoretical minimum. In practice, extra time candies can be collected, decreasing the amount of points need to be earned per second as the amount of time available is increased. Stars Strategy *Match regular candies to collect extra time candies, and create special candies if possible. *Create many cascades to bring down more extra time candies. Earning More Stars Difficulty *This level is asymptotically impossible to earn three stars; no known videos showed someone legitimately earning three stars and sustaining gameplay in this level. *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies, cascades and extra time candies. *The player is required to earn at least 3,340 points per second66,674 points / 20 seconds = 3,333.70 points per second for two stars and at least 26,680 points per second for three stars. It is already very hard to earn even two stars, not to mention that two stars is only 12.50% (66,674 points / 533,480 points) x 100% = 12.498% the way of getting three stars. *20 seconds make it hard for the players to decide the best moves. In fact, the time limit is only slightly higher than its earlier brethren, Level 297. *Despite the presence of extra time candies, the blockers covering them are hard to clear with six colours. Even if the blockers are cleared, the timer cannot go past 20 seconds, limiting their usefulness. *Despite the open board, six colours limit the amount of cascades which can be produced which in turn reduces the spawning of extra time candies. One almost cannot play in such efficiency that allows them to play indefinitely, thus the difficulty of getting more points increases exponentially. *Also, the lack of bombs prevent very high scores from being obtained in a rapid rate, especially when destroyed with a colour bomb. Trivia *This is the second timed level, which the total amount of time from the starting extra time candies is more than the time limit (105 seconds vs 20 seconds). First is level 1198. *This is the hardest timed level to earn three stars, beating level 297. **This level may be the fastest to get this rating, which is within two days after release. **There has been almost no videos of anyone getting 3 stars! The difficulty of earning 3 stars is comparable to the first version of Level 276/Dreamworld and Level 1180. *This is one of the timed levels known for being extremely difficult to get three stars (the others include levels 297 and 1198). Notes Walkthroughs Gallery M1237.png|Mobile version Level 1237 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Timed levels Category:Drizzly Dale levels Category:Levels with 20 seconds Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with extra time candies Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade